


Death Is Coming Our Way

by tawnyHero



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tawnyHero/pseuds/tawnyHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just click to find out. The summary is what you make of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Is Coming Our Way

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a freaky dream I had...yeah, anyways the song kinda sounds like this song from Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End. The song is called Hoist the Colours. 
> 
> * http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=MS8IymqOmnk * I'll let you in on a weird secret with this dream I had. In the end, it rolled credits! What dream does THAT?! And who has those kind of dreams? Apparently me...

Trapped. Cold. Wet. Muddy. All of the Nations longed for a nice warm bed and a fire. But that was never going to happen. The Second Players had something else in mind. The rain pelted everyone like bullets as they sat inside their cell. It was cold - but not the kind that makes you shiver. The kind that soaks into your skin and goes into your bones, cold - and everyone was miserable. America looked at everyone ruefully. Even he could tell that the mood was with everyone. They were all huddled up, trying to keep warm inside their muddy cell. How they were caught, that's another story. America looked out to the house that sheltered the Second Players. He gave a growl then stood up. A song had inched its way slowly into his mind from his younger years. It was one England had taught him after the whole pirate thing had passed. America revised it as he sung.

 

We are Nations

We will fight

Until our end

Austria

Belarus

Germany

 

As America sang, he pulled the sung Nation onto their feet.

 

Spain

Finland

France

 

Now some other Nations joined in. England stayed silent, a spiritless look on his face.

 

Italy

Russia

Canada

 

Almost everyone was singing now. England gave a sigh. He mind as well join. But if they got in trouble, they were all going to get in trouble. His pirate days taught him a lot during the time. 

 

China

Denmark

Greece

 

They continued to sing, America and England leading them. They were now taking a stand to this madness. 

 

Norway

England 

Ameri-

 

Silence. Alen was standing outside their cell, his bat in hand. America stepped up to the bars. The spacing was about as big as Alen's bat plus a few inches. America glared at the Second Player. Alen nodded. 

 

America

We are Nations

We will fight

And we will never DIE! 

 

Lightning flashes. Tearing flesh. A silent scream.

All the Nations watched in horror as blood joined the mud and puddles of their cell. Death has come their way. 


End file.
